Heart Of Gold
by Gravity Flies
Summary: Oren 'Secret' is a twelve year old boy who was rescued by his housemates. He was found on the shore of a lake near a waterfall, bleeding and unconscious. After a rude awakening, he meets Bill and Violet, who nursed him back to health. He lost all recollection of who he once was, but this was who he was meant to be. ...Right?
1. Illusion Manor

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm Gravity Flies, but I roll with just 'Fly'.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you have read my other stuff, and some of you haven't...**

**Either way, this is no introduction! This is an explanation.**

**Now, this 'AU' is essentially me playing with the idea of...**

**Ii don't really know. The concept of Bill being a human, like, BORN a human, but still has some powers.**

**Expect me to regularly update you guys on this whole thing, because THIS WILL BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE.**

**(Summary is better explained in chapter two!~)**

**-Fly**

* * *

><p>Dipper hadn't planned to stay out so late, but there he was- It was just past midnight, and as luck would have it a full moon. Now, with all the crazy things in Gravity Falls, you must think there'd be werewolves, right? That's how our story starts, am I not correct?<p>

Well, you'd be wrong. This town was_ weirder_ than weird, it laughed in the face of werewolves! No, this nightmarish forest instead housed many werebears, which were far more fierce than that weak race of mutant puppies.

Now, the boy found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Just because getting lost on a full moon wasn't unlucky enough, he also happened to get chased right to a cliffside.

Every breath was harsh and chocked, fear clogging his system. He had a strong will to live, but right now the universe didn't seem to care. When the wind smacked his hat off his head, he gave in to the hopelessness of his situation.

He raised a hand to brush against his birth mark, something he did instinctively whenever he had nothing to hide it.

_I'm sorry, Mabel..._

Death hung over his head like a cloud, waiting to rain down drops of blood. Tears threatening to spill, he flung himself off the edge- It would be less painful, that way.

He plunged into icy cold water, and body went limp.

**-=[0]=-**

Ice had ruined his day at the fair with Wendy.

Ice had ruined his evening at the convenience store with Wendy.

Ice had ruined his night in the forest.

But where was Wendy? Surely, he had to be with someone he pined for.

And yet, the redhead was nowhere in sight. She wouldn't leave the boy like this...

Ice went hand in hand with his romantic suffering, how could it be so different now?

Footsteps.

Well, Dipper's life was no nursery rhyme, that was for sure. Rule of three had nothing over him.

Shuffling in the darkness.

And it stopped so suddenly, the sound of the cracking leaves now replaced with a shocked gasp.

_"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

Teeth gleamed like white flame, curling into a light smile.

**-=[0]=-**

A loud, demanding knock echoed through the halls of Illusion Manor.

Violet bolted up in bed, scrambling downstairs. The woman rushed to the doors, breathing a sigh of relief. Her housemate had been gone far longer than he warned her, and she was worried sick.

She pulled open the door, subconsciously wondering why he couldn't open the doors on his own. He probably brought something back- Something big enough to occupy both hands! She smiled to herself, curiosity plaguing her like a disease. Was if another trinket for her collection? Oh, it had been so long since he last brought her something...

A couple footsteps forward, and the man was inside. After slamming the door shut, Violet turned to face him. She couldn't quite see what he was cradling, eyes still adjusting to the bright light the chandelier cast on them.

With a loud yawn, she strode towards him. "Now, what did the cat drag in?" She asked slyly, peeking over the man's shoulder.

Her face fell. "Bill?"

The room went silent, leaving her imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Get me some coffee" Was his response, and the lady nodded nervously.

She couldn't get her mind off the boy he held. Bloody and unconscious, scars littered across his skin.

**-=[0]=-**

Bill sat in his golden rocking chair, head in his hands. He'd been like that for a long time, especially for him. He insisted that doing one thing for too long was a waste of life, and yet he'd been in such an unproductive state for about half an hour.

Violet peeked into the room, smile riddled with concern. "Want some more coffee?" She asked, quietly and politely as to not disturb the man. He grunted, shaking his head sadly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still on round one." He admitted, lazily holding up his mug. It read 'Illumi-naughty', something his housemate never fully understood. He'd always been obsessed with conspiracy- Heck, that was how he got so rich! His knack for decoding various hidden messages helped him live up to his name.

Bill M. Cipher, of course.

But she never understood why he seemed so dismissive of the subject. It was almost as if he found his job easy, or was ashamed of his own passion. Alas, she'd never know why this truly was, but it wasn't a secret he'd keep much longer.

Aside from the mug, most things were in order. The child on the couch was in the same position he'd first been in, wrapped in a blanket and heavily bandaged. Bill had insisted they were not to call the hospital, or the police for that matter.

In a sense, he seemed strangely calm about the whole situation. He took care of the child, and didn't leave him alone since he'd walked inside that hell-forged hall. He muttered things about how familiar he looked, how he felt like they met before, but never elaborated. His cryptic choice of words was torturous to live with.

Bill had been in these moods before, but he'd never been so dismissive. He usually loved to talk, so turning down questions made Violet wonder how strong this déjà vu really was. It seemed to affect him so harshly, rooting him to that rickety old rocking chair, trapping him in a cage of his own thoughts.

She cautiously stepped inside the room, watching the man tentatively. "I'm sure he's happy." She hummed, taking a seat on the couch with the sleeping boy. Bill looked up from his hands, clearly not convinced.

His expression was blank, a tint of sadness staining his usually grinning face."And what makes you think that?" He drawled, finally taking a sip from his untouched coffee. He made a face, but courteously swallowed the now-cold drink.

Violet looked down at her feet, sighing tiredly. "Well, for one, you saved his life. He would've died out there, and you know it." She insisted, offering a cheesy grin. "A knight in golden armour." It was obviously a jab at humour, though she was quite spot-on with her word choice.

Well, it was no understatement- Bill wore nothing but yellow and gold, this night in particular standing out. He'd gone out in a daffodil fluffy overcoat, and hadn't taken it off yet. Underneath was a button-up shirt too vibrant to be beige, and his striking blonde hair tied it all together. What wasn't either of the two colours was black, making him vaguely resemble a bee.

It suited him. Constantly buzzed, somewhat sweet but hiding a sting.

Hell, when you put it that way, he was the queen.

The man snorted loudly, not showing any signs amusement or denial. The room reverted back to it's eerie sense of quiet, with only the ticking of a grandfather clock preventing complete silence. Bill was too uncharacteristic. It was scary in itself, and with the addition of the sleeping body...

Violet swallowed hard, forcing down with it any wary thoughts. "Really, Bill, I'm just being honest here. You know I don't compliment easy- This kid was incredibly lucky someone such as yourself found him." She stared at him, forcing a wink. He was being so shady that night, even more so than usual.

The man downed the rest of his coffee, eyes narrowed from exhaustion. "Oh, he's lucky, but not because I found him. Lucky to be alive, I'll give you that, but I'm the last person he'd want to be saved by." His arm shot out, shaking the mug in his hand. "Round two, if you will?"

Violet pursed her lips, nodding slowly. She tore herself from the sofa and snatched the cup from his hands, hurrying out the door so she could return as soon as possible. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the man with that kid, no matter how much she trusted him. There was something wrong, and she knew that Bill wouldn't hesitate to do what he felt was right.

As soon as she was gone, said man rose to his feet. "You're putting me through a lot, you know." He snarled, glaring at the unconscious boy. "Seeing you like this... What makes you think you're allowed to make me feel this way?" He asked, getting an expected response- A jagged breath.

The man almost smiled. Every breath was one more favour the child would owe him, for it couldn't have existed without his sacrifices. This was no deal, this was a favour, and Bill hated favours.

Party favours, of course, were an exception. Candy, stickers, plastic toys nobody knew how to work and- occasionally- silly straws! They definitely earned their title, twisting and turning into all different sorts of shapes.

Bill ran his hands through his hair, having had lost his top hat to the wind outside. He let his mind wander, smirking at the thought of the sleeping child sipping from a silly straw. Did he even know what they were? How popular were they in this day and age?

His thoughts went dark as he paced around the room, desperate to stay awake. He imagined the boy on the couch, a straw in his mouth. The straw twisted upwards, around the room and out the open window, then all the way to the forest. It ended in the icy lake he'd plunged into, and with every breath of water the child edged closer and closer to death.

His train of thought crashed abruptly when footsteps shot up the stairs, and Bill rushed back to his seat. The chair rocked vigorously, giving away the fact he'd been moving about. He faked a frown, though he was still amused by his own grim imagination. His pout faded, however, when he noticed the thin, twisted tube of plastic that sat in his drink.

"Still like these?" Violet snickered, poking fun at her housemate. "You're such a child, Cipher." Inside, of course, she was just happy to finally see him smiling again. Sharp and menacing, yet so charming just a grin could send any lady swooning. She looked down at the straw, sighing to herself. It was funny how such a little thing could bring a grown man so much joy!

Bill graciously took the mug from her hands, and wasted no time in taking a long, slow sip. A burn tickled his tongue, and he welcomed it with a content hum. "Thank you, Violet." The words danced off his lips, the warmth of the drink acting as it's music.

"You're welcome." The woman took a seat again, turning her attention to the boy. Maybe now that Bill was calmer, he'd be more keen on sharing what happened. "You said you found him in the water, am I correct?"

The man hesitated before shaking his head. "Not really, he'd already washed up on shore. By the looks of it, he fell in." Violet squinted at the boy, seeing the redness on his cheek. "Must've been quite the distance- Probably from the... _Higher_ part of town." He put emphasis on the word like it was poison, scrunching his face into a disapproving scowl.

There were three levels to the town of Gravity Falls- There was the lowest, where tourists roamed and normal people lived, regular lives started and ended like anywhere else. Then, a little higher up (both physically and metaphorically) was the second level. This was where Illusion Manor stood, along with fancier shops, restaurants and more sophisticated recreational activities took place. It was only slightly bigger than the final level, but housed twice as many people and not nearly as many..._ Goons_.

Lastly, where the child presumably lived, was level three. It was rarely spoken of in the other levels, almost to the point of shunning it. Although the town was a lot friendlier, the atmosphere was nothing less than creepy. If you looked closely, you could make out the lost look in the residents' eyes, but nobody knew why they were this way.

Bill wondered if there was that same blank look behind the child's eyelids.

He wondered a lot, come to think of it. He wanted to know everything and nothing all at the same time, and the only way his mind could reason with this was to ponder on every little thing.

Tiring, it was, carrying the weight of such curiosity.

Level three was far more than an empty shell of sewn-on smiles, that was for sure. There were many strange things about that place, from its surrounding forest to it's abundance of odd attractions. From psychics to magicians, it was the perfect place for the edgier tourists. They ate it up, and always walked out with dry pockets.

Of course, Bill had always believed there was real magic in that little village, even if you had to stray from the path to find it. He heard others use the term 'if you squint', but he found that to have opposite effect. No, to see these things you had to open your eyes wider.

Despite only having one himself, the man was a master at this. The kid DEFINITELY came from that level- He practically screamed out-of-the-ordinary, and that scream was music to his ears.

Normal bored him, and that was why he'd taken that walk in the first place.

Who in their right mind would march into the forest, walk by a river and bring home a body?

Bill would. Although, it was arguable if he was actually in his right mind!

His left brain dominated his very being, chaos pushing aside logic before he got too serious. Although he used hid mind wisely, creativity was clearly more important than intelligence, at least to him.

Back in reality, Violet was starting to nod off. She was still pondering his answer, letting her own mind picture the scene. Bill, soaking wet, bending down to pick up an ice-cold boy. Another shiver ran down her spine, from imagining both the fear and the feeling.

In a panicked attempt to stay awake, she shot him anther question. "You look like you recognize him." It was more of a statement than a question, but the man picked up on her curious tone.

"Oh, it's just a feeling, Violet." He assured, though the look he gave her was downright murderous. "Nothing more, so I don't recommend pushing the matter." He added, flashing his teeth in a forced smile.

The lady tensed, suddenly fearful of him. "Okay." She squeaked, turning away. Something was very wrong with Bill, and her very soul was revolted by this change. "I'm, um... Good night, Bill." She sat up gracefully, and exited the room in a hurry.

The man's smile dropped from his face immediately as he took an intimidating sip of his drink.

Well, as intimidating as one can be while sipping from a curly pink straw.

He continued to rock on his chair, watching the boy's chest rise and fall. He made no noise, a silent spectacle. In it's own way, this all felt like a cracked version of Sleeping Beauty.

But that beauty was getting boring, and boredom drove Bill to do something crazy. With a sarcastic 'Oh, no!~' and a mischievous grin, he walked over to the limp body and poured the remainder of his drink on the bandage-shrouded face. The child awoke suddenly, stifling a scream with a blanket over his mouth.

"Well." Bill laughed, shaking his head. "Well, well, well." He chanted, watching the boy's eyes widen with newfound fear. "Looks like_ someone_ took a trip to hell!"

The man placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting but cold all the same. He ignored the flinch this received, softening his smirk only slightly. "Welcome to Illusion Manor,_ darling_."

Though he was dishevelled, broken and confused... He was still intriguing, like the forest he fell from. "W-wha?"

He was gold spun from a hot mess, and Bill _loved_ gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I have school tomorrow, (Farewell, winter break! Farewell, 2014!) but I'll try to update.<strong>

**If I don't update then, I'll upload a new drabble.**

**Thanks for reading, you guys! I'm super-excited about this series! :D**

**-Fly**


	2. A Name

**I hid a little something in this chapter.**

**Nothing too exciting, and not at all a hint, just an easter egg.**

**-Fly :3**

* * *

><p><em>Window Wide<em>

_Body Bloody_

_Sweetness Swollen_

_Secret Study_

* * *

><p>Mabel's screaming woke her grunkle with a start. It was shrill and horrified, a screech that rivalled that of a banshee. It told stories of pain, both mental and physical. Foreshadowed death, quickened the man's heartbeat. Without any hesitation, he ripped the covers off of him and raced to see the panicked girl.<p>

He knew that sound by heart, only lower and far closer. From his own room he'd witnessed what this scream meant, and though he never wanted to see it again... Mabel was going through hell, he knew that well.

With a grunt, he dragged himself up the stairs, sweating heavily. He wanted so desperately to call out for her, to warn her, to let her know he was on his way. Every breath was jagged as he ran, skidding across the floor as splinters stung his soles.

When he got to the attic, however, he could only stare. He fell to his knees in despair, dread pooling in his stomach. A draft of wind caressed his face, as if someone was saying_ 'you did this'_. He wanted to deny what he saw, but his heart ached with truth- This was no dream.

Once again, he was too late.

**-=[0]=-**

Violet woke up for the second time that night.

Given that she lived with Bill, she shouldn't have expected any less. Somehow, she assumed that this child would be a good enough distraction. Alas, her housemate swung open the bedroom door with a loud bang and sent her eyes snapping open.

His shadow stood tall and tired against the wall, a dark silhouette of the even darker man. She turned her head fearfully, subconsciously wondering if he found another kid outside. With an almost relieved sigh, she saw it was only him, breathing heavily.

She shook her head slowly, scowling. "D-damn it, Bill! What is it this time?" She squinted in the light of the hallway, trying to regain her sight.

He looked around nervously before starting. "Well, he's awake." He gave a short laugh when the woman practically flew out of bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" She screamed, pushing past him and scrambling to the spare room. Inside was the boy, sitting up but still wrapped firmly in fluffy blankets. His bandages had been removed, each one stained brown with a familiar drink.

Violet smirked despite her anger. He'd waken him up on purpose? At least the kid was awake and well. She felt a gentle tap on her back and spun around to face the shaking man. He flashed her a weak smile before nodding, giving her a small push into the room.

The air was poisoned with tension, riddled with unanswered questions. She faked a cough to let the boy know she was there, and he greeted her with a wary wave. His other hand clung to a small, shiny object, golden luster sparkling in the dim light.

Bill was close behind her, receiving a far less pleasant gesture. The wave was retracted, and his eyes were avoided with frustration. The man snorted and strolled over to the posh couch, making a point of sitting close to him. Instead of being pushed away, he was left alone.

A sly grin painted Bill's pale face. He was too adorable, really... "Aw, come on. Don't be like that, I already said sorry!" He chuckled darkly. The boy just nodded meekly and tilted his head to face Violet. "It was an accident." He added, noticing the lack of humour in this reaction.

The woman took a seat across from them, eyes still focused on the glittery object the kid was playing with. "Whassat?" She blurted, immediately regretting her words. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, where are my manners! God, I'm such a klutz. Anyway, I'm Violet, Bill's roommate and-"

"-Not everything's about you, Vi." Bill snickered as she fumed, nudging the boy playfully. "Anyway, I guess I'll fill you in. This kid has no memory of how he got in that hell-forged lake, or who he was before that. No name, no age, no family, no friends. All we got is his cute little face and these sad, charred-up excuses for clothes." He hummed in thought, noting the blush that creeped onto the kid's face. " What? ...Oh yeah. We need you to help us pick a name!"

Violet leaned back into the cushions, nodding calmly as possible. She wouldn't mess this up- This was important. "Okay, I guess that makes sense." She wanted to warn Bill, to tell him not to get too attached to this child, but considering the subject of speech was right there beside him she held back. He'd get his lecture later, even though deep down she knew he'd never listen.

The boy smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling with excitement and the remnants of earlier tears. "Thank you for getting me better." New tears were forming, happy but afraid for what his future might hold. He turned his head to Bill, who looked back at him warmly. "You and are very kind."

She almost fell out of her seat. _ ?_ Bill gave her a sideways wink, a childish cheerfulness dancing across his face. "Oh, uh... Thank you, dearest, but you can call me Vi. All my friends do... Er, Bill is_ technically_ my only friend, I suppose, but..."

But then something else struck her. _Bill? _Even she was sometimes told to call him in a more formal manner, so the fact that he gave his real name to such a mysterious boy was a mystery in itself.

And then he was spitting names. They threw around quiet a few, from the 'far too absurd' to the 'far too normal'. Nothing seemed to work for this nameless child.

"Peter?

Isaac?

Nicholas?

Edgar?"

The child shook his head at each suggestion, massaging his own forehead as if summoning forth memories. These names were okay, but it felt as if his real name was right there, and his fingers were just grazing the surface... It was all too close.

"Tyler?

Robert?

Earnest?

Ethan?"

They paused, considering thousands upon thousands more titles for him. Faces twisted in thought and determination, eyes sweeping his whole body. He wanted to give ideas, but perhaps it'd be better to get a name from his current guardians. After all, kids don't name themselves.

Bill snapped his gloved fingers and pointed excitedly at him. "OREN!" He shouted, earning an approving giggle from Violet. "PERFECT!"

_Oren? _It seemed strangely fitting. Not quite perfect, but definitely close. The man wrapped his arm around him, giving an exaggerated cough. "Oren means pine tree! Like the pine forest where I found you. Also, it kinda reminds me of 'Oregon'." The explanation was all it took.

"Well... Bill, Vi, for the first time ever, I'd like to introduce..." He curled inwards for a moment, fiddling with the golden object once again. After it was fastened onto his shirt, he shot into a standing position, basking in their stares. "OREN!"

The two adults clapped happily, each one knowing they'd both easily get attached to this kid.

Neither really seemed to care, but you could blame the emotions or the exhaustion.

He gave a few sarcastic twirls, and fell back onto the sofa. In his dizziness, he landed on Bill- Who held him back before he could get off. "Watch it, kiddo!" He snickered, pushing him off to the side.

It was only for a moment, but he'd seen it.

A tiny pin, daffodil yellow. On it was a miniscule triangle, small as an ant.

Where had he seen it before?

**-=[0]=-**

Oren built himself a strong profile.

Bill and Violet watched with tired eyes as he explored the mansion, pitching the occasional idea for his new identity. The smile on his face could only be explained by his complete and utter naivety, not at all aware that there was probably a family out looking for him. In a way, he felt like this was wrong, but both adults assured it was all okay.

"How old do I look?" He asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks. They stood in the dining hall, and the two exhausted adults almost bumped right into him. They replied with the simple answer- 'Go look for yourself'.

He sucked in a breath, a nervous sensation suddenly overriding the curiosity that had once been so clear. What if he was a mess? Oh, hell, he WAS a mess. But what if he was super ugly, or weird, or...

And they were looking at him, kind and loving. Bill raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Violet gave him an assuring nod.

If these people seemed to like him, what else mattered? "Okay."

With long strides, they led him to the closest washroom. It was the smallest room he'd seen yet, but just as lavish as the rest. Everything from the shower to the toilet was sparkling white, porcelain freshly polished. There were two sinks evenly spaced out on a little counter, and a mirror hung like a noose over them.

He was a boy, that was for sure. Chestnut brown hair was still frizzy from the drying water, stained in places with dirt and some dried blood. His complexion was fair, though tinges of tan showed that he must've been spending some time outside. He bore a wide smile that revealed snow-white teeth, and two unblinking brown eyes stared back at him. After a shower (or two) he'd look like any normal preteen.

Then there were two other faces, making the whole thing look like some twisted family portrait. Violet and Bill were on either side of him, stifling laughter. He was so hypnotized by his own reflection, he almost didn't notice when the man hoisted him up. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, legs fastened around his waist. He breathed steadily, and everything was just so relaxing and calm...

Okay, fine. He'd be carried.

Violet didn't speak a word as they transported him out of the room, up the staircase and into yet another new room. It looked thoroughly unused, but there wasn't a speck of dust. A deep green blanket welcomed him with open arms as he was deposited onto another bed.

The two hosts stood over him, watching patiently as he wrapped himself up. "Is this where I'm gonna sleep?" He asked innocently, and they nodded in sync.

Bill was the first to speak. "You can stay here as long as you want, Oren-"

"-But we do need to find your family eventually." Violet finished, earning a harsh sneer from the other. The boy giggled with glee as she kissed him on the cheek, grabbing Bill's arm and pulling him back out into the hall. "Good night, kiddo."

**-=[0]=-**

"DAMN IT, BILL!"

The two adults were in Violet's room, arguing loudly. They could only hope Oren couldn't hear anything, because both were two furious to stop.

"HE'S NOT YOUR KID!"

Bill stumbled backwards, hand flying to his face. Did she just hit him?

"I KNOW THAT, VIOLET! HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!"

She gave an almost animalistic growl before throwing a pillow at him, missing by a foot.

"HE HAS A FAMILY!"

He almost laughed at that. Judging by that pin, he wouldn't have one for much longer.

"HE HAS US NOW! WHAT MORE COULD HE WANT, VI?"

The woman opened her mouth to retaliate, but stopped as a loud creak echoed through the room.

Standing in their doorway was Oren, face blank and emotionless. He looked at Bill first- Then and Violet. "Wh-wha..."

They both dropped whatever they were holding and ran over to him, cooing lies like 'it's okay' and 'you're dreaming' in attempts to get him to leave. He seemed to tired to be processing most of this, but after a minute he left and closed the door behind him.

They waited in silence until his footsteps faded into nothingness.

"You have one week. Convince me he'd be happier like this."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud of my plans for this story.<strong>

**Frustrating? Yes.**

**Genius? Possibly.**

**Fluffy? Mmm... No spoilers.**

**Angst? You know me too well.**

**I apologize for this being so short, and so boring... I have a lot of homework!**

**-Fly**


End file.
